In recent years, as image recording materials, particularly, materials for forming color images have been mainstream. Specifically, recording materials of an ink jet system, recording materials of a heat sensitive transfer system, recording materials of an electrophotographic system, transfer type silver halide light sensitive materials, printing inks, recording pens, and the like have found widespread use. Whereas, in image pickup devices such as CCDs for photographing equipment, and in LCDs and PDPs for displays, color filters are used for recording/reproducing color images. For these color image recording materials and color filters, coloring matters (dyes and pigments) of three primary colors of a so-called additive color mixing process or subtractive color mixing process have been used in order to display or record full-color images. However, in actuality, there is no fast coloring matter having the absorption characteristics capable of realizing a preferred color reproduction region, and resisting various use conditions and environmental conditions. Thus, the improvement thereof has been strongly desired.
The coloring matters for use in the respective applications are required to have in common the following properties. Namely, the absorption characteristics in terms of color reproduction are preferable; fastness properties under the environmental conditions in which they are used, such as the light resistance, heat resistance, moisture resistance, the resistance to an oxidizing gas such as ozone, fastness properties to chemicals such as sulfurous acid gas are good; the storage stability in an ink is excellent; and other properties. There is a strong demand for a coloring matter which has a good yellow hue, is fast to light, moist heat, and active gases in the environment, and is excellent in storage stability.
As the coloring matter skeleton of yellow for use as an ink for ink jet, azo type one is typical. As the typical azo coloring matter, in JP-A-2003-277662, there is described a fast coloring matter having a triazinyl pyrazole skeleton. However, there is further a demand for a coloring matter excellent in storage stability in an ink.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-277662